1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical connectors and, more particularly, to an assembly for connecting one set of optical connectors to another set of optical connectors at an angle relative to a frame on which the assembly is mounted.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,344 discloses an example of a conventional optical connector adapter assembly for connecting optical connectors of two optical conductor assemblies to each other. The adapter assembly includes a housing with flanges to connect the adapter assembly to a support member, such as for example a panel of an electronic component. The flanges hold the adapter housing perpendicular to a through-hole in the panel. Optical connectors are mounted straight to the ends of the adapter assembly. Accordingly, free or open space is provided in front or behind the adapter assembly mounted in this configuration. In addition, there needs to be enough room at the connection site to allow a user to insert and remove the optical connectors from the adapter assembly. This results in additional open space to be provided in front and behind the adapter assembly.
Moreover, a number of conventional adapter assemblies may be arranged on the panel to connect a multiple optical connectors to each other. Hence, the demand for open space used for inserting and removing connectors is increased even more in the case where multiple optical connectors are connected to the panel. However, the availability of free or open space, especially inside electronic components, is very limited. The reason for this is the continued desire on the part of users for ever smaller electronics. Providing a large amount of open space in front and behind the adapter assembly to insert and remove optical connectors limits reduction in size of electro-optical devices. Hence, in order to provide small, compact electro-optical devices, there is an ever-present desire to shrink the size of open spaces in front and behind the adapter. There is also a desire to allow the optical connectors to be attached to each other at a non-perpendicular angle to a plane of the back plane or back panel. The positioning of the adapter can ensure, for example, that any light transmitted by the connector after un-mating is projected towards the floor, protecting the operator.
Electro-optical components in electro-optical devices are susceptible to EMI from surrounding electro-magnetic radiation. Thus, it is also desired to prevent emissions through panel holes used for interfacing optical connectors to a device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,136 discloses one example of a conventional EMI shield arrangement wherein a conductive shield is formed around a multiple optical connector. Another example of a conventional EMI shield arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,006. Here, a thin metallic sheet is placed around the mechanical connection between the component and optical connectors. Conventional EMI shields used to prevent emissions from optical connectors interfaced to a device are mounted on the optical connector or on the component. This results in large number of EMI shields used in conventional configurations to effectively prevent emissions from optical connectors (e.g. each component is shielded, or each connector is shielded). The present invention overcomes the problems of conventional EMI shield configurations.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, an optical connector adapter mount is provided. The optical connector adapter mount is used for mounting optical connectors to a panel. The mount comprises a frame with a mounting section, and a tubular housing section. The mounting section is used for attaching the mount to the panel. The tubular housing section has an aperture adapted for connecting at least one pair of optical connectors to end of the housing section. The mounting section is slanted relative to the housing section. At least one section of the aperture is aligned with a hole in the panel, and the pair of optical connectors are angled relative to a normal axis of the panel when the mounting section is mounted to the panel.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, a combined optical connector adapter and mount assembly is provided. The assembly comprises a mount, and at least one adapter connected to the mount. The mount is adapted to be connected to a frame, and extend through a hole in the frame. The adapter is adapted to connect the set of optical connectors at one end of the adapter to another set of optical connectors at another end of the adapter. At least on optical connector from the set of optical connectors is disposed at an acute angle relative to a center axis of the hole.
In accordance with a method of the present invention, a method for connecting a set of optical connectors to a panel is provided. The method comprises the steps of connecting at least one optical connector adapter to an adapter mount, mounting the adapter mount to the panel, and connecting the set of optical connectors to one end of the optical connector adapter. The optical connectors adapter is slanted relative to the panel with at least one section of the adapter being aligned with a hole in the panel. When the set of optical connectors are connected to one end of the optical connector adapter, at least one optical connector from the set is angled relative to an axis normal to the panel.
In accordance with the third embodiment of the present invention, an optical connector housing gasket is provided. The gasket comprises first and second sides, and spring fingers. The spring fingers project from both the first and second sides of the gasket.